herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama
Saitama,(a.k.a. Caped Baldy), is the main protagonist of One Punch-Man, and the most powerful hero alive in existence. Having apparently trained himself to go beyond superhuman condition, Saitama faces an existential crisis as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his heroic deeds. He is registered with the Heroes Association as a B-Class Megahero (A-Class in the webcomic) and is tasked to defend Z-City against Mysterious Beings. __TOC__ Appearance Saitama is a bald, ordinary looking man with a thin, but well-built physique and of average height and weight. He claims to have lost all of his hair suddenly and prematurely as a result of the toll taken on his body by his intense hero training. Three years before the story line, Saitama had spiky, black hair and brown eyes that are usually represented by dots. Saitama is usually deliberately drawn in a simpler style than all the other characters, with an elliptical shaped head and only a simple mouth and eyes. When drawn in a more serious style with more detail, Saitama is revealed to have sharp features, dangerous looking eyes, and a chiseled musculature. Even his posture undergoes a metamorphosis, with a slack posture and sloping elbows when lax, while possessing a straightened posture and squared shoulders when serious. His costume is a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a golden buckle at the center. The costume is finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves, and a white or red cape. Personality For a superhero, Saitama is thought to be quite indifferent. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work very seriously and defeats monsters like swatting insects. Since his superhero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. He stated that he just became a hero because it was his dream and for self-satisfaction and that before becoming one, he used to suffer from anxiety issues. Despite his boredom, Saitama does not ignore crime. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable strength, and distinctively simple and 'unimpressive' appearance often cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However, if they begin to ramble on too much then he will either interrupt them or just punch them. A running gag about Saitama is his inability to remember people's faces and names, as seen when he forgot Sonic'sname and could not remember who Tanktop Tiger was. Because of this, he always ends up pronouncing their names incorrectly. As of some special chapter during his time participating a costume contest, appearances don't matter to him. The only thing that matters to him are his abilities and his desire to be the superhero he's been training for. That being said, he does care about his own cleanliness, as the only thing he ever really complains about is how he gets dirt on his clothes or blood on his gloves. Though he doesn't care about appearances, he has shown dislike towards his assigned hero name, Caped Baldy. Thus, even after receiving it, he always refers to himself as Saitama. Saitama has been shown to be very humble, as he purposefully let the masses turn against him, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts, even claiming that they had weakened the Sea King before his arrival. He did the same for the police in the Special Chapter, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also didn't mind that King took credit for all of his achievements. Another surprising thing about Saitama is that he is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Having picked up a number of hints to Sonic's own persona on their first meeting and when two tank top heroes jealously plotted to ruin him after the meteor event that there were irate and self-serving hero types like them, as well as discerning Fubuki's forced offer of submission or destruction just before his crackdown on how the hero world really works than how it is currently run. Saitama has been shown to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. One such example of this being Boros, for whom Saitama sympathized with him due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, Boros still couldn't draw out Saitama's full power.4 Saitama does not actually care if people insult him and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could at the very least get a what could be called reaction out of him is when anyone mentions his bald head. He also shows a measure of concern when it comes to bargains and deals, as seen when he fought Carnage Kabuto, when he was more shocked upon the realization that he was going to miss a bargain sale, rather than his opponent, who had undergone a transformation and was whacking him around. Despite his general indifference to most things, Saitama was genuinely shocked when he realized that no one actually knew of him, despite his achievements (although this could be attributed to the fact that he never stuck around after saving the day). Saitama shows impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is easily capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the moon to earth. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human, and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out, which still results in them ending up being severely injured. Abilities Saitama is the titular One-Punch Man and the strongest character in the series. So far no enemy has been able to injure him in any way and almost no enemy is even able to survive from a single earnest punch from him. A few enemies have survived punches from him, such as any human he has struck (which he was likely holding back against, like he always does) and Boros, whom Saitama empathized with and held back against so as to give himself and Boros a satisfying and stimulating fight. Saitama's only power is that his body is far beyond human limits, allowing him to achieve astounding physical feats. His strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed or bred specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the mutated warriors from the House of Evolution. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge to Saitama yet, the upper bound of his strength is likely even higher than it appears. While his power is only limited to heightened human traits - Saitama cannot fly or fire energy blasts - his abilities that dwarf even superhuman abilities more than make up for the lack of variety in his powers. The origin of Saitama's immense strength is mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. He apparently continued his training for another year and a half before beginning his hero career. Genos believes that Saitama doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr. Genus believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his natural limiter completely, giving him access to unlimited power. It should be noted, that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks and was battling mysterious beings that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than would normally be expected. Immeasurable Strength: Saitama possesses seemingly infinite physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Saitama's punch is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck. His punch is also powerful enough to rapidly heat up the air around his fist and engulf it in flames with temperatures unimaginable by many, as seen in the intro (71 and a half trillion degrees Fahrenheit or 39.7 trillion degrees Celsius to be exact, which is 2.6 million times hotter than the Sun's core and almost 10 times hotter than the hottest man made temperature ever achieved with a minimum power of 23 megatons of TNT or trinitrotoluene), even going so far as to make the wind move and blast through a mountainside with ease. This results in Saitama's hand entering the Doppler effect, where his hand loses the ability to ignite and turns into a bright purple color, which is due to the red and blue shifting, causing Saitama's hand to turn into a really bright purple that may look like white color. This would naturally require him to punch at 50 percent the speed of light, which he does so with ease, which, even then, is not anywhere near his true strength. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Saitama launches himself from the top of a building, blasts right through a city-sized meteor, lands safely and just calmly decides to go home. Another instance is when Sonic tries to slice Saitama's head in half with a steel sword and Saitama bites it, effortlessly breaking it into many pieces. Also, in the intro, Saitama was seen jumping to and fro at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength without the aid of any medium, despite the fact that one would require a medium to move there at all. When launched from the Earth to the moon by a strike from Boros, he used his jumping power to return to the earth in mere moments, causing a huge shock wave and immense tremors on the surface of the moon as well as Boros' ship. A "normal" punch from him is shown to be very fatal to someone as durable as Boros. A single "serious" punch is able to somehow counter Boros's destructive energy beam attack, and split the sky in half along the whole planet effortlessly, and even then, Boros, who was the fatally injured victim of the said move, said that Saitama had plenty of strength to spare and that he did not even try to give it his best shot. Saitama has shown to be able to control the strength of his attacks, but only upto a certain point, as he still tends to go overboard, occasionally causing mass devastation in the aftermath. *'Supernatural Leap': His inability to fly is somewhat compensated for by his ability to use his strength to leap tremendous heights and distances. This can be shown by him smashing his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium during the hero tryouts. He was also able to crush a building that he was on top of just by leaping off from it. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he leapt from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point. *'Enhanced Bite: '''Saitama has an extremely powerful bite, as seen in his confrontation when he bit into Sonic's steel sword when the latter tried to slice Saitama's head in half, resulting in the blade getting broken into many tiny pieces. *'Intangibility Negation': Saitama can harm intangible beings or destroy them altogether, such as Evil Natural Water. *'Healing Factor Nullification: Saitama can also permanently nullify one's healing factors if he punches hard enough, such as the time when he killed Boros with his Serious Punch, which resulted in Boros' healing factor failing to save him. '''Immeasurable Speed & Reflexes: Saitama was able to complete a 1500 meter dash in an instant during his hero tryouts. He has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, who is able to move at above hypersonic speeds. Even Genos' computerized targeting systems have difficulty tracking him. Saitama has also shown the ability to run down a building to save a piece of salmon he was having for lunch and leap back up said building without on-lookers noticing he had even done so. His speed is so impressive he can outpace the likes of Flashy Flash, easily dodging his sword swings. When knocked to the Moon by Boros' attack, Saitama returned in mere moments. Since the Moon is 1.25 light-seconds away, this implies that Saitama can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds, although as stated by a dying Boros that Saitama wasn't even trying to use his full potential, this implies that it is not Saitama's true speed and that he can potentially go FTL (faster than light). Ironically, despite his incredible reflexes and speed, he still has problems squashing a simple mosquito, due to the fact that he concentrates only on moving his hand towards the target, and forgetting to apply even pressure on the insect with his palm on the skin, and as a result, the mosquito gets out free from the gaps of his hands. *'Afterimages': He is so fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at high speeds, and is agile enough to dodge Beast King's rapid-fire Limb cutter attacks while moving in for the kill. *'Supernatural Dexterity': Saitama is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. This is seen when Saitama flawlessly whacks all moles on a Whack-A-Mole machine and destroys it during the Hero Association trials. *'Supernatural Agility': Saitama has been shown to be perfect at dodging all attacks without even realizing that he's being attacked. A sixth sense developed out of the training he went through, Saitama's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks even at close range. Supernatural Senses: Saitama's senses are far beyond the human norm. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. Nevertheless, Saitama's senses do not have the same degree of 'resolution' as some of Genos' sensors, which can detect and distinguish foes at a greater distance. Even so, he does possess impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. He is also able to see in the dark as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. His tracking capability is also astonishing, as he can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see Garou escaping. : Supernatural Vision: Saitama's sense of sight has been highly heightened to the point where he can now see distant objects in pitch black environments. : Supernatural Accuracy: Saitama's accuracy is regarded as one of the best in the business. Firstly, he managed to whack all moles on a Whack-A-Mole machine without missing a single one during the Hero Association Trials, destroying the machine in the process. He was also the only one to correctly see Garou escape into the distance after their fight ended with the latter's defeat. : : Supernatural Hearing: Saitama's hearing has also been enhanced to supernatural levels. He is capable of hearing the loudest of sounds with no damage to his eardrums, and he is capable of hearing the quietest whispers amongst a large crowd chitchatting amongst themselves even when fighting monsters and the like. : : Danger Intuition: '''Saitama can blatantly dodge attacks without even realizing where the attack is coming from, unless he deliberately decides to get himself hit. '''Infinite Stamina: Saitama has never been shown to tire out when fighting villains. Even when unleashing a punch more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, Saitama showed no signs of fatigue. The only time he was shown to be tired was in Episode 6 of One Punch Man, when after running frantically around the whole city looking for villains to defeat, Saitama was seen hunched over and breathing heavily. However, after deciding to give up and go home, he immediately showed no signs of fatigue at all and started to walk home normally, so it is debatable as to whether he was actually tired, as Saitama has been known to sweat under frustration, which still doesn't tire him at all. Indomitable Will: '''Saitama has been shown to possess incredible willpower. It is most evident in the flashback to his hero training regime. Even if he was in great pain, or could barely move, or vomited blood, he continued his training. Through sheer willpower and effort alone, he removed his natural limiter. Saitama's willpower is also evident in his fight against Tatsumaki. Saitama's strength of will is directly connected to his psychic resistance. Tatsumaki was unable to even bend Saitama or lift him into space, exclaiming for the latter that he was "too heavy". '''Physics Infringement: '''Saitama is capable of breaking the laws of physics. This is first seen in the intro of One Punch Man, where he jumps back to Earth without the aid of any medium at all. Secondly, in his fight with Geryuganshoop in Episode 11 of One Punch Man, he took the immense gravitational pull of a black hole head-on without even noticing anything, later commenting that said black hole was a waste of telekinetic powers. '''Absolute Invulnerability: Saitama can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings such as Carnage Kabuto, without taking a scratch or feeling any pain. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remains standing right next to him totally unharmed, unperturbed and very dirty, though his clothes suffered an expected fate. He also survived being kicked to the moon by Boros in his fully powered state, and going from the Earth to the moon and back with little to no damage from leaving and entering the Earth's atmosphere (only his clothes were burnt), and he even survived the sub-zero conditions of outer space unscathed on his brief time on the Moon. Saitama has also survived the effects of a black hole when he fought with Geryuganshoop, in fact, he did not even feel anything happening to him. Saitama also prefers to dodge or block attacks using edged weapons rather than take them head on, as he sometimes does with strikes from fists or blunt objects. It has been shown that, despite the dangers of holding ones breath in space, Saitama is able to do so with no negative effects on his body. However, it is worth noting that Saitama does not see mosquitoes as a potential weakness, preferring to hide from the mosquito swarm heading his way rather than confront it, although he did not know that a monster was responsible for the swarm in the first place. This also makes him immune to pressure-based attacks on energy points, as seen in his battle with Garou. Even though he is invulnerable, he has been shown to feel pain when a cat he saved from a tree for a little girl scratched him, although it should be noted that it was in an omake (which is never considered canon) and that no evident scars or mark of injury have been seen to be received by Saitama. : Psychic Resistance: Fubuki noticed that Saitama is immune to psychic attacks, due to his astonishing willpower. However, it is still noteworthy that his muscles even "twitched" when Tatsumaki used her powers on him and can't fully lift or even bend Saitama because he was "too heavy". : : Pressure Resistance: '''Saitama is immune to the forces of pressure. This is first seen in Saitama's fight with Geryuganshoop when Saitama survives the gravitational pull and intense pressure of a black hole unscathed. Secondly, he was seen to have been still standing unharmed when he was hit in the neck with a chop by Garou, indicating that he lost his use of pressure points. Thirdly, he survived Garou's pressure attacks unscathed during their fight when Garou started to break his limiter. : : '''Physical Force Immunity: '''Saitama is outright immune to all forces of physical forces and even blatantly ignores them at will, which include gravity, pressure, weight, g-forces, mass, acceleration, etc. When Hammerhead punched Saitama in the head, the hero remained unaffected, did not move or feel anything at all. This is most evident in his fights with Geryuganshoop when he survived the gravitational pull of a black hole unscathed, while Saitama stood there and easily scratched his face, completely unaware of what was happening to him. Garou's pressure-point attacks also did not affect Saitama at all, rather, it annoyed him even more. : '''Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Saitama cannot breathe in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Saitama manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in 10 seconds without showing any signs of suffocation or symptoms of oxygen toxicity carbon dioxide buildup, pressure on the stomach which would naturally force the air out and the risk of implosion. It also takes some time for Saitama to realize he is in a vacuum environment, although it seemed to have little to no effect on him. : '''Vacuum Adaptation: '''Saitama's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like sub-zero temperatures and lack of atmosphere play here, although Saitama has been unable to be affected by any of them. His body did not start to develop any ice crystals at all despite the cold temperatures there. : '''Heat Immunity: '''Saitama is immune to all types of heat-based attacks, in fact, he is immune to heat energy overall. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remains standing right next to him totally unharmed and unperturbed, though his clothes suffered an expected fate. Also, after Boros, in his fully-powered state, punched Saitama into the Moon, Saitama, unharmed in the process, jumped back to Earth in just 10 seconds, and upon atmospheric re-entry, his clothes started to burn, but he remained unscathed. Also, in the opening intro of One Punch Man, Saitama is seen to be struck by a lightning bolt, which can reach upto nearly five times the temperature of the Sun's surface, but he keeps walking, unscathed. : '''Cold Immunity: '''Saitama is also immune to sub-zero temperatures. This is seen when Boros punches Saitama into the Moon, into outer space, where temperatures are extremely low. Nevertheless, Saitama did not show any signs of hypothermia or even shiver while on the Moon. : : '''Pain Suppression: '''Saitama is overall, immune to almost all kinds of pain, which range from physical blows applied on his body (Hammerhead punching Saitama, Sonic having his sword broken by Saitama's bite and Garou using his pressure-point attacks on Saitama) to taking on extremely high and low temperatures, surviving them all, unscathed. Even before he became a hero, he was capable of suppressing his pain to the point where he not only felt no pain at all, but he blatantly ignored it. He was once shown feeling pain, when a cat he rescued for a little girl scratched him on the face, however it should be noted that this happened in an omake and was likely done purely for gag reasons and that Saitama was unable to sustain any scar or mark of injury at all. : : '''Electrical Immunity: '''Saitama is seemingly immune to electricity. In the intro, he was seen to be struck by a lightning bolt, which alone contains 100 million volts, yet Saitama walked like he did not feel anything. Gallery One Punch.Man.600.1930270.jpg Saitamabuststhrough.png tumblr_nnt2kwNu8n1r0towwo5_r1_500.gif Saitama's physique.png 0099000.png 89988009.png Saitama's serious look.png Saitama sleeps.png Saitama Thinking.png 338px-Saitama.png tumblr_nxj9cbvuja1tqbrbro1_r1_500.png One Punch.Man.600.1930275.jpg One Punch.Man.600.1930274.jpg Nice try, man.png tumblr_nwr8saIupc1u8ixiyo1_1280.jpg One.Punch.Man.600.1930284.jpg !saitama_sensei_render_by_ayakayukihiro.jpg !saitama-by-oioiji.jpg Looks like fun.png Saitama OK.jpg Saitama's physique.png Saitama render.png Saitama's body.jpg Saitamabuststhrough.png Saitama being serious.png Saitama's serious look.png Saitama's intimidation.png Category:Manga Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Officials Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Parody Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Immortals Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Space Survivers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:The Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Heroes Category:Goal Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes